Building facades are large, difficult to access and require regular inspection to ensure that they are in good condition and have not degraded in a manner that exposes building occupants or passersby to danger. Currently, facade inspectors rely on aerial work platforms or scaffolding to position themselves close enough to the facade to adequately inspect it. The use of lifts and scaffolding is expensive, time consuming, and exposes the inspector to a fall risk. A system to allow for remote detailed inspection of facades would minimize these problems, reducing the cost and time needed for facade inspections as well as eliminating the risk to workers and inspectors of injury as they would otherwise need to work at great heights.